Test Drive
by Black Crowe
Summary: The title of the story is pretty self explanatory. Duo and Heero go for a...test drive? *manic laughter*


Test Drive

Test Drive

**Authors Notes: **My friend Northstar and I were brainstorming story ideas, and I came up with this! ;) Please excuse the weirdness, and just plain silliness of the story. I know the characters are OOC, especially Heero. But it's my story dammit, and Ill make Heero act however I want him to! Hehe! Also, just a side note, all the cars I use in this story are my ultimate favorite cars, especially the Dodge Viper GTS Coupe. Who needs a man (or woman) when you could have a car like that?! It fulfils all your needs. –sigh- I love that car…

**Rating: **PG, for mild cussing

Now, if I truly owned Gundam Wing, the world would be a better place. And if I did own Gundam Wing, I would inject Relena with a liter of Ebola, lock her into an air tight room and let her suffer a painful death. Anywho. On with the story!

~*~*~

"Duo! Leave me the hell alone!" Heero yelled, as Duo continued to do anything and everything imaginable to piss Heero off. One thing Duo enjoyed doing was untying Heero's shoe laces, which was a rather dangerous idea. He had to repeatedly dodge Heero's well aimed kick to his head one too many times. 

"Hee-chan, I am bored." Duo replied, and threw himself on the ground. They were in a dorm room for a mission, which was currently being postponed.

"You baka! What else is new?!" Heero said, and continued to type on his laptop. Duo continued to lay face first on the floor, without moving or breathing. Heero cocked his head to listen, and grunted with satisfaction. It appeared that Duo was giving up.

As Heero continued to type, he heard a rustle of movement, but he ignored it. He figured that Duo was just getting restless. Suddenly, the screen of his laptop went blank. Heero stared at it for a minute, willing it to go back on. 

Then…he realized it wasn't going back on. "KUSO!" He roared, and flew out of the chair. In his haste, the chair fell over backward onto Duo's butt. Duo yelped in pain, and then began cussing wildly when Heero took a tight hold on his braid and hauled him onto his feet.

"Did you unplug my laptop?!" Heero asked, inches away from Duo.

"Uhm, yeah, I did. And since you cant work now, and the mission is postponed, I suggest that we do something!" Duo said, smiling with glee.

For once, Heero thought it might be a good idea to get out. But he wasn't about to do anything stupid with his crazy partner.

"What did you have in mind?" Heero asked, crossing his arms.

"I want to go test driving!" Duo said, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Heero was scared. That didn't sound too good, and the look on Duo's face made Heero want to get away as soon as possible!

"Come on Heero! Let's go!" Duo took Heero's arm and pulled him out the dorm and into the parking lot.

"Down the street is a Dodge Dealership." Duo said, rubbing his hands together with malice. "Let's go there first!" Duo added, and hauled Heero with him. 

They entered the car lot, and Heero was still apprehensive. He didn't think this was such a good idea. Meanwhile, Duo was chatting away about some car that cost around $80,000 and how it was the love of his life. Heero shut Duo out of his head and admired some of the cars, when he noticed that Duo stopped talking.

Heero looked around, and Duo was no where in sight. He looked to his left and saw Duo gaping at something. Heero quickly joined him, and he finally saw what caught all of Duo's attention. A sleek black 2000 Dodge Viper GTS Coupe. 

"Oooh baby, come to Daddy…" Duo said under his breath, and advanced toward the Viper. Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo, and stood by as Duo's tongue rolled out of his mouth.

Duo let out a dreamy sigh, and didn't even notice a salesman come up. 

"Excuse me, may I help you?" The man asked, and Duo gave a cheeky grin.

"Nah, just admiring the merchandise." Duo replied, looking into the window of the Viper. Instead, he saw himself, and winked. Heero just rolled his eyes. 

"Well if you have any questions, let me know." The man said. He turned to leave, but Heero caught his arm.

"Can we test drive it?" Heero asked, and Duo's eyes bugged out of his head. Heero shocked him more and more every day. The salesmen shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but the Vipers are not allowed off the lot, for security reasons." The man replied, and Heero tightened his grip on the mans wrist. His other hand gripped the man's shirt collar, and he gave him the 'Heero Yuy Death Glare'.

"You will let me and my friend drive the car." Heero said. It wasn't a question, but more of a fact. The man's face paled, and he nodded.

"Fine, take the Viper. But if there's a scratch on it, you pay for it!" The man threatened, and Heero just smiled. He threw the man on the ground, but not before he took the keys.

He tossed them to Duo, who stood there in shock. Heero opened the passenger door, and glared at Duo.

"Well? Are you going to get in, or do you want me to drive it?" Heero asked, and Duo snapped back to reality.

"Hell no! You wouldn't know how to handle a machine such as this." Duo replied, and Heero rolled his eyes.

"Baka. Get in the car and lets go." Heero said, and got in. Duo quickly got in the Viper, put on a pair of black sunglasses, and started the ignition. The engine purred as it came to life, as did Duo. He put the car in drive, and left the lot.

"I'm going to go where there are not a lot of people…" Duo said, driving the car like it was on eggshells.

"Duo, that would defeat the purpose. We're test driving it right? We have to see how it handles in public right?" Heero reasoned, and Duo agreed. Duo looked at Heero with mischief, and took the liberty of tightening Heero's seat belt, as well as his own.

"Well Hee-Chan, you asked for it. Lets see what this baby can do, ne?" Duo said, and he stopped at a red light. He revved the engine, and squealed with excitement as the engine responded with a roar. 

The light turned green, and the back tires spun a few inches above the ground, trying to find purchase on the pavement. Less than a second later, the Viper shot off like a bat out of hell. 

Duo had one hand resting on the stick shift, and one hand on the wheel. He shifted from 1st to 4th gear in a matter of seconds, skipping 2nd and 3rd gear. [1] The pistons compensated for the gear change, and pounded away even faster, launching the car to 90 miles per hour. 

Duo laughed, very pleased with the cars quick response. Heero pointed at a light that was turning yellow, and Duo pushed the gas pedal to the floor. The Viper went impossibly faster and at the last second, Duo turned right, continuing at the same speed. The back tires lost their traction on the street, and the back end fishtailed. 

Duo quickly got the car under control, and pulled into a parking lot. Heero's face was pale with fright, and his brow was covered in a light sweat. Duo was also a little shaky.

"Wow…uhm, damn!" Duo said, now ecstatic. He raised his right fist in triumph and grinned. He turned the radio on, and "Where The Blacktop Ends", by Keith Urban was on.

"Ahh yeah!" Duo said happily, as he put the Viper back in drive. He headed back to the dealership, singing a long to the song. "Im gonna kick off my shoes, and run with bare feet, where the grass and the dirt and the gravel all meet!" Duo sang, at the top of his lungs, and Heero grimaced.

"Hang on Hee-Chan! Im gonna scare the crap out of the salesman!" Duo cried, and Heero clutched his seatbelt in his hands. Duo floored the Viper, and it flew over a speed bump, making the car air born for a few seconds. It landed with a thud and sparks went flying as Duo continued to haul ass through the dealership parking lot. He aimed for the parking spot where the Viper was in the first place, and slammed the brakes. The Viper stopped on a dime.

The salesman stood there in shock gasping, as Duo stepped out of the Viper, his braid billowing in the breeze. And being that Duo was dressed in his Priest attire which was all black, and being that the Viper was black, Duo gave quite an image. [2] He was followed by Heero, whose knees were a little wobbly. In truth, Duo had scared the crap out of him more than once. 

Duo tossed the keys to the salesmen and lowered the sunglasses to the bridge of his nose.

"See ya next time!" Duo said, and laughed evilly. Heero pulled him out of the lot, and gave Duo his own evil smirk.

"Now, it's my turn." He said, and Duo paled at the thought.

~*~*~

-Black Crowe

There! All done! What'd you guys think? Im going to add another chapter where Heero picks his car and goes test driving. Anyone have any ideas? Anything particular? Hehe! Let me know!

[1] You don't have to go through all the gears on the Dodge Vipers, you can surpass them, since they are such quality cars. The GTS Coupes are perfection at it's best.

[2] Could you imagine Du-Baby coming out of the car like that! –sigh- All in black?! Very nice indeed, don't you agree? It reminds me of Nic Cage on Face/Off, when he gets out of the limo with his kick ass maroon trench coat and glasses. Yup, my Duo has style! Haha!


End file.
